


Matar a Eren

by zekecrist



Series: Mikasa Ackerman • Drabbles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Basado en el capítulo 130 del manga, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist
Summary: Annie mira hacia las pupilas de Mikasa, su pregunta es dura y complicada, ¿Puedes matar a Eren?
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Series: Mikasa Ackerman • Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Matar a Eren

Cuando Annie volvió a hacerle la misma pregunta, la sangre de Mikasa se congeló. 

—¿Puedes matar a Eren? 

Primero, se quedó en silencio. No estaba preparada para responder a una pregunta así, porque a pesar de la situación, Mikasa no se sentía capaz de pensar en matar a su amigo de la infancia. Finalmente, dio una respuesta;

—Si intento matar a Eren... ¿Se interpondrán en mi camino? —pregunta Mikasa, aunque hace tiempo que dejó de pensar en Annie como su enemiga. Todos las están observando, en silencio y atentos. 

—Estoy cansada de... luchar contigo, y yo... Incluso vosotros, chicos... No queréis matar a Eren... —las palabras de Annie suenan como un puñal en sus corazones. Ella levanta la mirada, y observa directamente a Mikasa mientras lágrimas caen de sus ojos. 

Annie tiene razón. No están preparados para matar a Eren. 


End file.
